Past lives
by Dynasty
Summary: Legolas had always been the mysterious one of the group until he reaches Lothlorien. Find out the truth behing his mysterious past. Please R
1. A friend in need

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Raven and Ravenhooves. All are the work of the fantastic J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote LOTR and gave us the chance to experience different things and for me to write fan fics. Please no one sue me!_**

The remaining eight travellers settle down to rest in the safety of Lothlórien, exhausted from both fighting and with grief. Gandalf the grey, a great and powerful wizard had just been defeated in the mines of Moria, falling as he sent the Balrog down into the abyss. It had come as a great shock to the rest of the fellowship as they had laid much of their hope on Gandalf. But there was not only the loss of Gandalf that had the company in shock. Legolas, the quiet elven Prince of the woodland realm elves had become almost a monster when the orcs approached. He completely changed from his quiet, calm self into a being filled with rage and anger. The malice with which he had attacked the orcs was almost too horrible to witness. The others had watched in horror, as Legolas would hack up any orc body he set eyes on, sparing none. Whilst the others knew that their quest would be bloody and filled with death, they also knew when to stop when any being had been killed. From the moment they left the mines, no one had said a word to Legolas, as if fearing he may turn on them if they stepped out of line. Since the loss of Gandalf, Legolas had been left to his own thoughts and his own pains, no one seeming to care why he had become such a tyrant, when he, just like the rest of his kind enjoyed peace and only killed if they had to yet when faced with those orcs, it was if a completely different being had taken him over, causing him to be brutal, not defensive.

   Once in Lothlórien, the eight travellers had been treated with grace and honour for Galadriel, the head of the elves of Lothlórien knew what the reason behind their journey was, and she also knew that they were grieving from their loss. Galadriel had known Legolas for a very long time, she had first met him when he was a much younger elf, when he used to journey between elven countries, exploring the lands around him and when nothing threatened the quiet of middle earth. As soon as she saw him enter her courtyard, her heart dropped and she sighed deeply. Placing her hand on his cheek, she said softly.

'Legolas? What have you done?' Legolas did not answer, for he knew that Galadriel already knew the answer to her question. Instead he asked to be allowed to leave the group for a while, so he could be alone. Galadriel granted his wish, not questioning his motives, just watching him as he walked away. Legolas let his feet lead him, not caring where they lead him, as long as it was away from the rest of the fellowship. He sat down on an old fallen tree and looked about him. The place he had stopped was all too familiar to him. He had sat here on many an occasion, listening to the song fill the air around him. The moment he heard the song, he knew it would mean something, and it did, it had meant he found something he had never dreamed of finding. His dreams had been filled with victorious battles of the past and of trees and animals he had not yet seen. Then he came to Lothlórien and his whole view on the life he would lead changed. His heart had become settled and he lived a life filled with happiness and content. As he thought about events of the past, he could feel the sadness flowing through every pore in his body. As he sat thinking, he thought he heard the song in the wind, a distant memory re-emerging when he had needed it the most. The happiness he felt at hearing this song was soon destroyed at the sound of feet not far behind him. Legolas turned to see Aragorn standing before him, concern in his eyes. Legolas had known Aragorn for a very long while too, but Aragorn did not know the truth behind his past. Aragorn did not understand why Legolas had become so quiet and so withdrawn, when before he had been filled with such hope and joy. Aragorn could not see how an elf so full of life and a need to see all that was meant by peaceful could turn into the near monster he did when they had been set upon by the orcs.

'Why did you follow me Aragorn?'

'Legolas, I am worried about you. I have never seen you like this before.'

'Then you do not know me.'

'It is because I know you that is the reason why I worry for you.'

'Do not worry for me, I do not deserve the time.'

'You are a dear friend and to me that is worth my time.'

'I became a monster in the mines. It should not matter how orcs are killed, but it does.'

'It is a side of you I have never seen and it is a side that scares me. It has scared the rest of the fellowship as well. They are worried that you may turn on them if there are no orcs near.'

'I will harm none on this fellowship, or any that live freely under the sun.'

'Yet the brutality you showed today was enough for people to doubt the elf you used to be.'

'I will never be the elf I used to be, not since the only thing I cared about was taken away from me.'

'Are you going to tell us what has happened? We deserve that much at least. We will be by each other's sides through everything. We, I, at least should know what has happened, so we can understand you better and help you through whatever it is that has happened.'

'I will never get through this and I am not ready to talk.'

'Well, when you are, we shall be waiting to hear your story.' Aragorn rose and left Legolas alone again and there he stayed, for three days and nights Legolas did not move from the very spot he had come to rest. He did not feel hungry and he did not feel the need to socialise. Instead he found himself thinking about all that Aragorn had said and wondering if he really had changed enough for people to worry so much about him. On the morning of the fourth day since their arrival, Legolas decided it was time he talked about his past, so that he could at least move on, even if he would never forget. As he approached the others, they seemed scared at first, but once they saw his eyes, they knew Legolas no longer had the anger in him that they had witnessed in the mines.

'You are rejoining us Legolas?'

'Yes Gimli, please forgive me for my absence, I have had much to think about, but now I think I am ready to tell you the story behind what you saw in the mines. It is a long tales, so please make sure you are comfortable and there may be times when I do not speak for a while, but understand, this is difficult for me.'

'We understand. Take as long as you need Legolas, we shall not go anywhere until you have finished.'

'I thank you Aragorn, for both your patience and your understanding.'

 'We all have things that are difficult to face my dear friend and we all deserve the chance to beat those demons, once and for all.' Legolas nodded softly before taking a deep breath, and then, almost too easily, the words began to flow from his mouth.

**Flashback**

When Legolas was younger, he could be seen wondering the many different realms that middle earth had to offer. He travelled from his home in Mirkwood and explored lands such as Rohan, Gondor and Lothlórien. Legolas enjoyed these journeys as he enjoyed discovering new lands and meeting new people, men, wizards and others of his kin. Legolas most enjoyed exploring the vast forests that inhabited middle earth, for he had grown up in a forest and was after all a prince of the woodland realm. This would explain why he enjoyed visiting Lothlórien so much. The golden leaves of the trees in autumn, and the soft green of spring and summer were just some of the things Legolas loved about this sacred and magical elf kingdom. Ever since he was born, Legolas often heard about the wonders of Lothlórien, so he made sure it was the first place he would journey to as soon as he was old enough. Ever since that day, Legolas felt he had been enchanted by the elven kingdom and there was never a place in middle earth where he felt so at peace with himself and with others. When he was in Lothlórien, Legolas forgot that there was a whole different world just outside of its boundaries.

It was on one such journey to Lothlórien where Legolas first met her. Raven was her name, for she had pitch-black hair and the darkest eyes ever seen in the elven worlds. She could also control the birds in the sky with the softest whisper and they succumbed to her every need. She was one of the last to be born of the elves, signalling an end to the line of elves and an end to a whole story that if it disappeared, would change middle earth forever. She descended from Galadriel's line of elves and had many powers that were not frequent in the world of elves. Legolas had often heard stories about an elven maiden so beautiful that there was no being in middle earth who could ever justify being by her side and many thought that she would live her life alone, for no one would have the courage to try and love her, for her beauty and her wisdom were too great.

Legolas remembered the first time she entered his life. He had been sitting on an old fallen tree, listening to the water of the river flow passed, whilst watching the leaves dance in the wind. It was then he heard a soft voice, singing a song of hope in elvish. The sound was so light, Legolas wondered if it was just the wind playing tricks on his ears. It was only when the song became suddenly louder that he knew he was not hearing things. Legolas listened to the song, shocked at how his heart had filled with joy at the sound of this soft voice as it sang of all the hopes and dreams one could have. Legolas found himself following the voice, wanting to know who could enchant the air in such a way. It was not long before he was lead to a clearing in the forest. There sat two elves, one whom he recognised as Arwen, daughter of Elrond and descendant from Rivendell, as well as Galadriel's line of elves. The other wore a dark blue dress and her head was covered with a veil. Through it he could see her black hair shining in the sunlight piercing through the trees. He continued to listen and realised that it was from the faceless elf that the soft music came. He stood there silently, listening to her sing and watching her as she carefully fed a pure white horse that stood in the clearing with the two-elven maidens. Legolas felt like he was in a trance, unable to break from the spell her voice had cast upon him. He continued to stand there, unaware of anything else around him. It was only when he caught Arwen's eyes that he broke from the stare he was in. Arwen looked at the other elf and smiled cheekily. Legolas watched to see what the faceless elf's reaction would be, but he saw none. She did not falter from what she was doing and not once did it even appear like she was tempted to look at Legolas. Instead Arwen was the one who kept looking over and as she did, she laughed softly, singing back to the other elf. Legolas understood every word of what they sung and knew that Arwen was describing his appearance to the other. Legolas' hopes for a chance to speak to the faceless elf were dashed when she began to gather up her horse's reins and began to walk from the clearing. Arwen followed slowly, as if expecting Legolas to approach her with questions about her company. Legolas somehow seemed to live up to Arwen's expectations and he ran after them.

'Please, Lady Arwen, I wish to know the name of the maiden you are with.'

'At last you speak Prince Legolas, for you have stood there for a long while. You wish to know my cousin's name? I am not sure if I should tell you, for I do not know what you would do with her name once you have it in your mind.'

'Once I know her name, I will treasure it and remember it until your cousin decides that she may like to speak with me.'

'My cousin does not speak with any male Legolas; he must prove that he is worth the words she uses.'

'Then what can I do to prove that I am worth her words?'

'Tell me why you stood there watching myself and Arwen.' Legolas looked at the faceless elf and realised that she had stopped and that she was facing him now, but her head hung low so he could not see her face.

'Very well. I heard a song whilst I was sitting by the river. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks, or that the wind was softly brushing against something that made a sound like a song. Then I realised that the song was coming from a real voice and I had to follow it, for I have never heard such a beautiful song or voice ever before. I followed you to the clearing and found that I could not speak, that I could only watch you as you went about your business.'

'But why did you wait for so long? You have not seen my face, for all you know, I could be ugly.'

'I do not believe that such a voice could come from something that is ugly, and if it did, then I would be shocked but I am sure I would like you just as much.'

'Then you may say that you are right, for I have been called many things, but ugly is not one of them. Now, I have spoken all I will and I must retire to my room before our meal.' Legolas watched the faceless elf continued to walk off into the distance and found he stared after her again. He watched as Arwen began to follow and ran after her.

'Please, tell me your cousin's name?'

'I feel that if you like her as you say you do, you will persist in your questions until you get your answers. Until I see proof of this, my cousin shall remain nameless and faceless to you Legolas.' Arwen began to walk quickly to catch up with her cousin whilst Legolas stood still, thinking over what Arwen had just said.

**End of flashback**

**Back in Lothlórien**

'So, did you find out her name?' Everyone stopped looking at Legolas and turned to Merry, who was sitting on the edge of his seat, having obviously been listening to Legolas as intently as the others had.

'Keep quiet Merry, let Legolas continue.'

'Sorry Aragorn.'

'Do not trouble the hobbit Aragorn, he is eager, that is all.' Legolas smiled softly as Merry stuck his tongue out at Aragorn.


	2. The lovers meet

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Raven and Ravenhooves. All are the work of the fantastic J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote LOTR and gave us the chance to experience different things and for me to write fan fics. Please no one sue me!_**

**Flashback 2**

That night at the meal, Legolas kept looking around, seeing if he could spot the nameless elven maiden he had spoken briefly with. Each time he would look up and be disappointed and he began to lose hope of seeing her again. Then his heart filled with joy as he saw Arwen, and by her side was his nameless elf. She still wore a veil over her head, but tonight she was dressed in a deep red dress that made her hair look even darker than it already did. Legolas stopped eating and watched as the two-elven maidens looked around the great hall. Arwen saw Legolas and she whispered something into his nameless elf's ears. He watched as she lifted her head slightly and looked in his direction, holding her gaze for the shortest instant. Her gaze had been long enough for Legolas to see the light shine in her eyes and he realised they were as dark as her hair was. Legolas watched as they went to turn and jumped up, running lightly after them.

'Please don't go, I still wish to know your name, for you know mine and you have seen my face, yet I know nothing about you.'

'And what do you wish to know about me Legolas?'

'Anything and everything there is to know, starting with your name. I have the sound of your voice in my heart and my head from the moment I heard it and I need to know something about you.'

'You are persistent Legolas, but not persistent enough.'

'Then what can I do?'

'I hear you are more than competent with a bow and arrow.'

'I am fairly good with a bow and arrow.'

'I want you to teach me. Even if it is just the basics for now, but I wish to know the art behind firing an arrow, for I know how to wield a sword, but I would like to know how to use a bow and arrow properly if the need depends upon it.'

'If I teach you, will you at least let me know your name?'

'We shall see. If you teach well, then I may consider it.'

'When shall we start?'

'There is no time like the present, unless you object '

'No, I do not. Let us go.' Legolas followed the two maidens, first to his chambers so that he could gather his bow and quiver and then to a clearing in the forest that was used for target practice. The nameless elf stood opposite one of the targets and then waited for Legolas to approach her. He spent a long time going over how to hold a bow and arrow before letting her to practice pulling the arrow back in the bow. Finally he felt she was ready to have a go at the target. She let the first arrow go and it hit the bull's eye of the target.

'Beginner's luck. Try again.' So she did, and again it hit the bull's eye. 

'Are you sure you haven't done this before?' At this point Arwen fell about laughing and Legolas realised he had been tricked. His nameless elf was herself competent with a bow and arrow and did not need any training whatsoever. Legolas laughed along with the two elves for it had been a good trick.

'I am sorry Legolas, but it had to be done.'

'That's fine, but do I now get your name.' The nameless elf looked over to Arwen and then turned and walked away. Legolas stood there in disbelief, watching the elf disappear into the distance. He turned to Arwen who was smiling to herself.

'You are persistent Legolas, and you are rewarded for it. My cousin's name is Raven. Use your knowledge well.' Arwen went to walk away but Legolas stopped her.

'But why Raven?'

'You shall see. Given time, you will understand the reason why.' Legolas let Arwen go and sat down, sighing and thinking about Raven. Although he had not seen her face, he knew his feelings were already deep for her and that they could only grow deeper. He enjoyed the way that she made things a challenge, making it more exciting. So Legolas kept on and for six whole years, Legolas stayed determined to find out all he could about Raven. He had achieved this quite well after this time period and his relationship with Raven was now at a point when she would spend hours sitting with him, talking about her past and her dreams for the future, whilst she listened to him speak with the same grace that he showed her. But still after all this time, Legolas had not seen her face and he had not been close to touching her. It was frustrating not knowing what Raven looked like or how it felt when his skin touched hers. But he understood why she was doing it; she needed proof that all his interest was not only physical, but that they had a mental bond as well. Legolas felt that they did and it seemed Raven also felt so for she would sit closer to him now and she would look at him more, allowing him to see slightly more of her face, but there was enough covered for him to still wonder what she looked like without the veil.

    The day came when Legolas had to go back to Mirkwood to spend time with his family. It had been a long while since he had seen them and although he did not want to be parted from Raven's company, he also wanted to see his family again. He had not told Raven, hoping to see a reaction when she found out. He had made sure that one of the elves close to her had heard that he was leaving so that it would get back to her. Legolas had all his belongings ready and his horse was fed for the journey and still Raven had not shown up. It was only when he was about to mount his horse that he heard soft footsteps and a voice calling his name.

'Legolas?'

'So, you have come.'

'Of course I came. Why did you not tell me that you were leaving?'

'I did not think you would care.'

'Of course I care, I care for you very much.'

'I am pleased to hear that you do. But I must go and visit my family. I have not seen them for a long while and I wish to spend some time with that.'

'I understand that, but I do not understand why you did not tell me. Will you return to Lothlórien?'

'I shall return, that you can be certain of. I will have need to see you, if nothing else in Lothlórien will bring me back.' Legolas stood and looked at Raven. He then gasped as she approached him and cupped his face with her hands.

'Close your eyes.' Legolas followed her orders, trusting her completely. He soon felt her lips on his and he eagerly responded to her kiss as it became more passionate. Raven pulled away before neither of them could find the energy to and Legolas looked down and watched her pull her veil back over her head.

'Please let me look upon your face, if only for a second.'

'If you return like you have promised, I can assure you that the first time you see me, I shall not be wearing my veil. If you do not turn however, you will always wonder about how I looked.'

'I was going to return in any case.'

'Then you shall see my face, but until then, take care and have a safe journey. Don't stay away too long or I shall lose hope.' Legolas mounted his horse and trotted off into the distance, looking back to watch Raven disappear into the distance. He picked up his pace and hastened his journey back home.

**End of flashback 2**

**Back in Lothlórien**

'So, did you go back? Did you get to see her face?'

'Sam, do not bother Legolas.'

'I beg your pardon Mr Frodo, but you know I like these sort of stories, full of love and hope and even better if they have a happy ending.'

'Alas Sam, I am sorry but my story does not have a happy ending.'

'Yet it is happy at the moment and I wish to hear about your quest to win over this stubborn elf.'

'Very well, then I shall continue.'


	3. Legolas gets his elf

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Raven and Ravenhooves. All are the work of the fantastic J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote LOTR and gave us the chance to experience different things and for me to write fan fics. Please no one sue me!_**

**Flashback 3**

Legolas returned to Lothlórien after an absence of over three years. He had stayed until he felt he couldn't stay away from Raven any longer. Even his father had told him that he was becoming unbearable; such was his desire to see her again. Since his departure from Lothlórien, he had become acutely aware of why his fair elf was called Raven. She had used numerous birds to send messages of love to him and he used them to send similar messages back. It seemed that Raven could control birds like the sun did the flowering of plants but it did not concern Legolas, for he knew that Galadriel possessed many qualities that could be seen in a wizard and it only seemed that some of those powers had been passed on and taught to Raven, for she was seen as the future of the elves because if neither she or Arwen fell in love with another elf, there would no longer be any young elves left and all that had been would be forgotten.

   As Legolas arrived in the inner boundaries of the elven city in Lothlórien, he could hear the sound of song coming drifting along with the wind. Legolas closed his eyes, listening to the familiar sound of Raven's voice and letting the joy rise up in his mind, body and soul. Legolas followed the sound of the voice and found himself outside Raven's quarters, listening in silence to the song she sang. It was a song of love and joy and Legolas smiled when he listened to the words. Soon the sound of the song died down and Legolas became aware of the world around him and it was then that he realised that Arwen had been watching him from afar.

'I see you are still here.'

'You know I spend much of my time here. As much as I love Rivendell, Lothlórien feels more like home.'

'Your father is Galadriel's son is he not?'

'That he is Legolas, but he does not visit here often.'

'Ah, you have freedom when you are here, whereas in Rivendell your father keeps an eye on you.'

'I am glad you have returned, Raven was beginning to lose hope. She would not admit it, but I could tell from looking in her eyes. She has deep feelings for you Legolas.'

'Does she love me?'

'That is not for me to say. She will tell you in time, if that is how she feels. Now, do you want me to tell her you have arrived, for I know it will come as a great and joyful surprise.'

'I would like that very much, thank you Arwen.' Arwen nodded and walked inside. Moments later she appeared again, smiling to herself.

'She asks that you wait here; she will call you in a second. Take care of her Legolas.' Arwen walked away and again left Legolas standing alone. Through the soft lilac cloth that covered the door to Raven's chamber, he could see the soft light of a candle flickering as it burnt, casting a large shadow of Raven on the wall. Legolas watched the shadow as it moved about the wall, mirroring Raven's every move.

'Legolas?'

'Yes?'

'You can come in now.'

'Have you kept your promise?'

'You shall see if you enter.' Legolas took a deep breath and slowly pushed the cloth to one side, entering Raven's chamber. A soft but pleasant smell filled the room around them and the candle made the room feel warm and romantic. Legolas saw Raven sitting on a stool, her hair to one side, covering her face but there was no veil on her head. Legolas knelt by her side and gently lifted his hand to her hair, using his fingers to slowly brush her hair from her face. He then cupped her face and turned it so he could look into her eyes. When he finally looked at her, Legolas took in a sharp breath and stared into her eyes. Her face was unlike that of any other elf he knew. Unlike the other elves, it had colour and brightness to it. Most elves had pale faces, a colour that would match the rest of their skin, but Legolas had already noticed the colour in her skin when he saw her hands. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black, whilst most of his kin had blue eyes. Legolas could find no words to describe what he saw; he was so taken aback by her beauty. 

'So?'

'So what?'

'What do you think now you have seen my face?'

'I think that before I already knew you were the most beautiful being that could bless the lands of middle earth. Everything from your songs to the way you treated others proved there is no one else quite like you. Now I have seen your face and I am inclined to believe I was wrong-you are the most beautiful being to bless the lands of this world and no one, not even those in the havens could compete with both your inner and your outer beauty.' Legolas watched as a tear fell down Raven's face and wiped it away with his thumb.

'I have heard people say that they think I will always be alone for no one feels they have the right to be with me. I do not want to live my life alone and I am glad I have found you.'

'And I would like the chance to prove that I am right for you, if you will give me that chance.'

'I gave you the chance to prove it from the second I spoke to you and you took it and everything you have done so far has not made me doubt you in any way.' Raven leant forward and kissed Legolas softly on the lips. Legolas felt his lips respond and soon the pair were caught up in a passionate embrace. Legolas pulled away and looked into Raven's eyes, fully aware of what his body wanted and needed. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath hit his face in short, sharp gasps and leant his head against hers. Raven cupped his face and wait for Legolas to open his eyes before staring into them.

'Legolas, I know what it is you want. I want it too, will you share my bed with me tonight?'

'If you are sure this is what you want?' Raven nodded before walking over to her door and shutting it tight. Next came the shutters over her window before she lay down on her bed. Legolas sat down beside her and softly stroked her face before bending down to kiss her. Legolas stopped kissing Raven and softly blew out the flame of the candle before turning his attention back to Raven.

Legolas woke the next morning feeling happier than he ever had done. He smiled as he felt Raven's body in his arms and looked at the light piercing through the holes in the shutters over her window and at her door. He lay there thinking about the night before and watched Raven as she slept soundly in his arms, never stirring for a moment. At least an hour had passed before Raven woke and she smiled softly and Legolas, kissing him gently before sitting up. Legolas watched as she began to get changed and sighed as he listened to her sing. She jumped back on the bed, straddling his body and looking deeply at him.

'Come on, it seems to be a warm day outside, let's make the most of it.' Legolas did not answer; instead he cupped her face and pulled her down for a long, slow kiss. Raven finally pulled away and giggled softly.

'Come on.'

'I'm not going to win this, am I?'

'No Legolas, you are not.' Legolas sighed and got changed before following Raven outside where it was bright and sunny, with birds singing and a soft breeze rattling the trees. The two lovers walked together before Legolas stopped and pointed.

'It seems that even our horses like each other.' Raven followed his gaze and saw that both her horse and Legolas' horse were nuzzling each other. Raven smiled and turned to Legolas.

'I love you.' Legolas looked at Raven in shock before smiling broadly.

'I love you too.' 

'Well, that is a relief.'

'Come travelling with me! There are so many places that I could show you, none as beautiful as this, but they are intriguing, filled with adventure and history. Then we could travel to Mirkwood and I can introduce you to my mother and father, for I would like them to know what you look like and what sort of person you are. I can describe you in as much detail as I can, but my father will not believe it until he sees you.'

'Very well Legolas, I shall join you on your journeys and I shall gladly meet your family.'

So the preparations were made and Legolas and Raven soon set off on their first journey, although it would not become their last and they would go on to have many exciting tales to tell about their travels together.  

   When Legolas' family met Raven, there was an air of excitement surrounding the occasion and it seemed that a party had been thrown in their honour, in honour of two elven lovers who could bring one last hope to the elves. But twenty years would pass before Legolas and Raven even contemplated marriage for they were happy as they were, spending their time together, travelling through middle earth, discovering all the different lands and meeting different folk who lived in those different lands. For them, life was perfect as it was, but both knew that they should marry so that they could have children without losing honour.

**End of flashback 3**

**Back in Lothlórien**

'Twenty years? If you were a hobbit, that would have been half your adult life together.'

'Yes, but elves live for a long time Merry. We cannot die unless we are killed in battle, so twenty years seemed like nothing to myself and Raven. Like I said, we were happy as we are.'

'So, did you propose? Did she accept? Raven sounds beautiful, where is she know?'

'Sit tight Sam and you will find out soon enough.'


	4. A lifetime of happiness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Raven and Ravenhooves. All are the work of the fantastic J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote LOTR and gave us the chance to experience different things and for me to write fan fics. Please no one sue me!_**

**Flashback 4**

Raven and Legolas lay quietly in her chamber, listening to the elves outside singing softly as they went about their business. Legolas watched as the flickering flame reflected off of Raven's dark eyes, making it seem as if they were dancing in time to an unsteady rhythm. Raven in turn carefully ran her fingers through Legolas' hair, singing a love song to him whilst he listened intently, letting the words run through his body. Raven stopped singing when she saw Legolas lift himself up off of the bed and watched him as he went through his pile of clothes.

'What is wrong?'

'Nothing, I just have something I wish to ask you, that is all.'

'Then ask away my dear elf.'

'We have been together for quite some time now, haven't we?'

'We have, but sometimes it feels that only a day has passed since the day I met you, for we still have so much we can do together.'

'So you don't feel as though we should go our separate ways.'

'No! Why, do you?' Legolas looked at Raven and watched as a tear fell down her face, fear evident in her eyes. Legolas softly kissed away the tear.

'No, I do not think we should go our separate ways.'

'You do not know how much the thought of losing you scares me. I want you to be a part of my life, forever and if I lost you or you left me, I think it would kill me.'

'I feel the same way, which is why I must ask you this.' Raven watched as Legolas pulled out a small wooden box and placed it in her hand.

'What is it you wish to ask?'

'Will you marry me Raven? Be mine for all eternity, please?'

'Yes.' Raven hugged Legolas tightly before kissing him whilst he laughed through sheer relief that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. Legolas took the ring and placed it on her finger, watching as Raven stared lovingly at the deep blue stone that decorated the silver band.

'It's beautiful Legolas.'

'Not as beautiful as you are.'

When Galadriel heard of the engagement between Raven and Legolas, a gathering between the elves that still lived in middle earth was called. Never before had such a gathering been seen and never should such a sight be seen again in the history of the world. The union between these two elven lovers filled the rest of their kin with hope and joy and no elf spared their celebration of the chance to save the line of elves. Even elves that dwelt in the darkest parts of middle earth came to Lothlórien to rejoice in this occasion. It came at a time when the world had begun to become dark once more. The shadows began to grow and there were whisperings that Sauron, the great dark lord and creator of the one ring was regaining his strength and his ringwraiths had begun their search for the ring that would restore him to full power. It was evident that most of the elves were becoming frightened, scared as to how middle earth would change should Sauron come back to power. But it seemed at this moment in time, all such things were forgotten, for it can never be forgotten that the elves saw this union as their last chance to remain in middle earth.

Preparations were made for the wedding and another long period of time passed before it seemed that the elves were ready for this momentous occasion. Most had waited a very long time for such a time to occur and they were eager to make sure everything happened, as it should. By the time the elves were ready, Legolas and Raven had known each other for passed one hundred years and much of that time they had spent together. Their kin were in no rush for the wedding to take place, for elves can live for all eternity and are only killed in battle. None of the elves could see this occurring to either Legolas or Raven, so they did not rush the event. It also gave those elves who had fled to the havens chance to come back to witness the wedding. Whilst it was evident that the signals showed that Mordor was again active, no thought was given to the rise of the dark lord, or indeed to the ring, for the elves had other thoughts to occupy their minds.

Finally the day all the elves had been waiting for arrived. Whilst they were all excited, none were more so than Legolas or Raven for both had been waiting for this day for a long time and it felt like an eternity had passed before this day arrived. The wedding was held in Lothlórien, for it was Raven's homeland and Legolas felt that it was right for the ceremony to be held there. Lothlórien was in its summer and the leaves of the trees were a deep green colour whilst al the flowers released a sweet smell from their buds. From every part of Lothlórien, elves could be seen making final preparations for the wedding. The maidens were making sure that everything from their clothes to the food was right, whilst the numerous princes and kings went hunting, gathering food for the feast that was to be prepared for the night of the wedding. Legolas himself stayed in his chamber, preparing himself for what would become the happiest day of his life. He was eager to get the day under way, for he had been forbidden to see Raven for the last two months of the preparations and he was desperate for just the sound of her voice. Raven too was eager to see Legolas again, to be able to hold him close and finally settle down, ready to spend all eternity with him.

When the moment came for the ceremony to begin, Legolas wondered what it was Raven would wear for he was used to seeing her in deep red, blue or green clothes. These clothes made her skin look even more beautiful and her hair and eyes even darker. He was very much surprised when he saw her dressed all in white, for he assumed that she would be wearing blue, her favourite colour for it was the same as the sky and the seas and he knew that one day, Raven wanted to travel on the seas and see what lands lay beyond the horizon. Her white dress made her hair look pitch black and her skin looked even more full of colour than it ever had done. As she approached him, he realised that with every passing moment, she appeared more beautiful to him than the moment before. Each time he looked upon her, he found something else he should adore about this perfect elf. 

  Raven was pleased to find that Legolas wore his green tunic, a piece that had become her favourite in the time she had known him. His blonde hair contrasted well against the green and as she looked upon him, she found that he seemed even better looking and more magical than before. Raven could feel the happiness flowing through her, causing tears to build up and fall down her face. These were tears of joy that she never thought she would experience and she was reminded of why Legolas meant so much to her, for he had enabled her to feel and experience emotions that she thought were never hers to have. All the other elves seemed just as excited as Legolas and Raven and there was a great buzz before Raven began to walk down the aisle. As she started to walk, the audience silenced themselves and the only sounds that could be heard were the songs of birds high up in the sky or the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves. There was a splashing noise rising from the water below and the whole atmosphere was tranquil and peaceful, as if middle earth had forgotten what dangers were near by. Waiting at the alter was Celeborn, Galadriel's husband and the one who would conduct the ceremony. Standing with him was Legolas along with Galadriel, Arwen and Elrond for he was the closest Raven had to a father and he treated her as he would Arwen. 

   When Raven reached the alter, everyone except her, Legolas and Celeborn stepped down and took their seats, ready to watch the ceremony start. Before it did so, a choir of elves began to sing one of their many songs. It was a song that Legolas particularly liked for he had often heard Raven singing it. It had a simple meaning, how love was the strongest and most special feeling that any could experience and how it could bring hope, joy and despair to those who fell into it's grasp. As the choir sang, Legolas lifted Raven's veil, revealing her beautiful face. He saw the clear marks of tears on her cheeks and softly brushed them away with his thumb. Once the elves had stopped singing, Celeborn turned to the lovers and the ceremony began.

Once the ceremony was over, never before had such a celebration been seen ever in the whole of middle earth. Everyone's spirits were as high as they could go and Legolas and Raven were the happiest of anyone there that day. Everything seemed right to them, from the ceremony to the celebration by their kin. Both felt that nothing could ever destroy their day and maybe foolishly, both thought that they would always live such a happy and content life together.

**End of flashback 4**

**Back in Lothlórien**

'Are you sure you wish to continue now Legolas? You can rest for a while if you wish.'

'No Aragorn, I need to tell you all this now, for I need to remember those happy times. It's just at times, I can't believe they actually occurred and I wonder if it is my mind playing tricks.'

'Something happen to Raven, didn't it Legolas?'

'Yes Boromir, something did happen to my beautiful Raven. I thought we would be together for all eternity, maybe travelling to the havens once we had lived a life on middle earth. We were both foolish.'

'Nay Legolas, you were both in love and love is not foolish.'

'But it makes you think foolishly!'

'Finish your story and we can judge whether you are foolish or not!'


	5. Lonliness is too hard to bear

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Raven and Ravenhooves. All are the work of the fantastic J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote LOTR and gave us the chance to experience different things and for me to write fan fics. Please no one sue me! P.S. the poem in this section also belongs to Tolkien, I just changed the names to suit the story. Again, no one sue me!_**

**Flashback 5**

Legolas and Raven began life together both happy and content. They had decided on Lothlórien as their homeland, for Galadriel planned for them to take over once she had gone to the havens. Everything seemed to be going well for them, especially when Raven found that she was with child. Some may say things went too well for the pair, for they had encountered no problems since the day they met but for Legolas and Raven, it was how love should be, or so they thought. Their first child, a prince named Ravenhooves was born. They named him so for from a very early age, he was able to control horses and deer just as Raven did the birds. Another five hundred years passed and they had seven more children, three princes and four maidens. All were healthy and all possessed talents that their parents too had inherited. All of the children were good with a bow and arrow as well as a sword, whilst at the same time; all could control one or more breed of animals. Legolas was a proud father and Raven was the happiest of mother's.

But it should be noted, that whilst Legolas and Raven were happily living their lives together, the shadow over middle earth had begun to become darker. The night began to get cold and Mordor was becoming more active as time went on. Orcs could be seen roaming the hills at night, although none entered Lothlórien for they feared Galadriel. There were stories of villages and cities being attacked by Sauron's every increasing army as his ringwraiths intensified their search for the ring. It got to a time when even the elves could no longer ignore what was happening. Legolas received word from his Father that it seemed Mirkwood was next on in line to bare the brunt of Sauron's rage. Legolas did not want to leave Raven of his children, but she insisted, telling him that his other family needed him and that she and their children would be safe in Lothlórien for no orcs would enter this sacred land. So, Legolas left Raven and went to the aid of his people and family in Mirkwood.  

A battle was fought for Mirkwood and the elves defeated Sauron's army quickly and effectively. Legolas stayed in Mirkwood for a while and it seemed that the threat, for now had gone and that beings in middle earth could again breath easy, if only for a while. So he sent word to Raven, asking for her and the children to journey to Mirkwood so they could spend time with his mother and father whilst the world was safe. No thought of danger entered Legolas' mind, for not only did he think that trouble had been averted for now, but also that everyone from Raven to their youngest child was competent with a bow and arrow and a sword, so if trouble should appear, they would be safe. But even the greatest warriors are defeated at some stage.

Legolas began to worry when after two months; his family had still not arrived in Mirkwood. The journey from Lothlórien to Mirkwood only took a month on horseback, maybe slightly more by foot. However it was they travelled, they should have arrived in Mirkwood. One day Legolas received a call from his father, asking him to go to his hall. Legolas followed his father's orders.

'What is it you want father?'

'One of our guards was out checking our borders for any signs of the enemies. He brought this back with him.' Legolas took the dark blue scarf and felt fear flow through him like it never had done before.

'This is Raven's scarf. Was she anywhere near it? Have they found my family?'

'No Legolas. I told the guards to start a search, to see if anything else could be found. One did find this.' Legolas felt sick as he watched his father pass him the bow and quiver of arrows that had been made especially for Ravenhooves when he was born.

'I must leave you father.' Legolas ran from his father's chambers and to the stables where his horse was kept. Without even thinking about what he might find, Legolas called on some of the guards and they rode off into the forest, Legolas determined to find his family whilst he still had hope for them. Days passed by and still there was no sign of them until one day one of the guards saw a pure white horse.

'Legolas, sir? There is a horse near by. I have never seen such a magnificent beast in all my life. It is pure white in colour and it seems to have a saddle and bridle, but no rider.' Legolas turned his horse around and galloped towards Angel, Raven's loyal horse. The horse started when he heard Legolas approach but calmed when Legolas spoke.

'Angel, where is your mistress, where is Raven and my children? He has not eaten in a long while. I fear the worst, for Raven looked after her horse and I have never seen him so thin.' Legolas stopped talking when he watched Angel walk off into the distance and followed until Angel would not go on any more. Legolas looked around but could not see anything.

'Angel, you must show me!' Legolas watched the horse as it lay down, refusing to move on any further. Just as he lay down, Legolas felt a raindrop hit his forehead. Soon the drops intensified and the way ahead became blurred. Legolas dropped down from his horse and walked forward, looking around him for signs of his family. The first thing he saw was an orc with an arrow through its head. Suddenly more and more dead orcs appeared, some killed by arrows, others by what seemed to be the tip of a sword. Legolas thought that there must have been at least one hundred and fear filled his very heart. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and wished he had not, for there he saw them, his family, laying on the ground, not one of them moving an inch. Legolas approached and first saw Ravenhooves and was quite aware that his first-born was dead; for his throat was cut and dry blood stained the ground he lay on. His eyes darted around him, looking at his children, all killed in a similar way. Then, just a few yards away from them, Legolas saw Raven. She lay on her stomach, her face on the ground. Legolas inched slowly over and saw the numerous slash marks on her legs and arms. Just by looking at her, he could tell that she had taken the brunt of the orcs brutality, trying to protect their children with everything she had. Slowly Legolas bent down and he carefully rolled Raven on to her back. Her stomach too was covered with stab wounds, with the fatal one being delivered straight through her heart. Her blood stained her deep blue dress, a dress that Legolas had loved to see her in. But what amazed him was that the orcs had left her face as it was, not a single cut or bruise could be seen. Legolas wiped her hair clear from her face and looked into her eyes, which were black now and no light could be seen shining brightly from them. Legolas cradled her in his arms and began to cry heavily, his body shaking from his grief. He rocked backwards and forwards, holding Raven close to his chest and stroking her long black hair. Legolas felt as if his whole world had fallen apart, everything he lived for had been taken in an instant and he was not there to protect his family as a husband and father should. He heard a stick break behind him but did not turn, for he did not care if danger was still lurking in these woods. Legolas no longer wished to live, not without the love of Raven or his children. 

'Legolas, one of the guards has gone to tell your father of the situation. What would you have us do?'

'Leave me in peace! I cannot think of anything at this moment!' The guard stepped away, leaving Legolas alone to grieve for his family. It was by Raven's side that he stayed until his mother and father appeared the next day. By this time he was unrecognisable. His eyes were red from his many tears and his face had become paler than ever before. He shook with cold for he had stayed in the rain and his hair had begun to lose its colour. He could hear his father telling the guards to leave them whilst they grieved and it was only when he felt his mothers hand that he acknowledged them at all.

'I have no words that can heal your pain, for I cannot imagine what it is you are feeling but both your father and I are here to grieve with you.'

'I should have been here mother. I should have protected them, or died by their sides. The loss of my children is hard enough, but the loss of Raven grieves me more. My life means nothing now.' Legolas fell into his mothers' arms, crying hard as he listened to her sobs.

'You must not think that way Legolas, this is your chance to avenge their deaths, to help defeat Sauron and his plagues for good so that others do not have to feel the pain you are feeling now.'

'Why is it that everyone thinks that you can justify death with even more deaths. I have seen enough death and blood already and now it is the blood of my family that has been spilt. I do not want this war and I do not wish to think of any war!'

'Leave him be, you cannot plague his thoughts with war whilst he is grieving! You should be comforting him like a father should.' With these words, Legolas' father knelt at his side and too comforted Legolas. They stayed this way for quite some time, until his father regain his composure.

'We must carry them to Lothlórien and they must be laid to rest. They will be peaceful there.' Legolas did not speak, but he took up Raven's body and carried her in his arms all the way to Lothlórien. His mother, father and their guards, carried his sons and daughters but Legolas would not let Raven go, even when he was becoming weary from his grief.

   When they reached Lothlórien, the whole world seemed silent. No song could be heard floating through the trees as the wind sailed passed. There was no scent from the flowers and the trees seemed paler. There was no sound of the river and no elves could be seen wondering peacefully through the woods that once seemed so beautiful. Legolas wondered if they knew of what had happened, but as they entered the city, it was clear that they did not, for as they passed all the elves fell silent, watching as Legolas rode passed, Raven cradled in his arms. When he reached Galadriel and Celeborn's palace, their guard took one look at Raven and ran up the steps and disappeared through the doors. It seemed like mere seconds before Galadriel and Celeborn appeared at Legolas' side.

'What devilry has come to pass?' Galadriel an elf who was so good at hiding emotions had suddenly been overcome with emotion and her words faltered as they left her mouth.

'A company of orcs, just inside Mirkwood must have ambushed them. I found at least one hundred dead orcs. They did not stand a chance, not on their own. I should have been with them. I am sorry.'

'Do not blame yourself for the works of Sauron. You did not know what would happen. This is indeed a sad day for the elves, but you must be in more than pain at this dreadful loss. I usually have words for every occasion, but words fail me now.' Celeborn helped Legolas down from his horse but Legolas still refused to let Raven go. They were led into the great palace and to a secret chamber where they could be laid until Legolas was ready to lay them to rest properly. The palace now seemed dark and cold, when at one time it was filled with light and warmth and Legolas remembered the happiness that flowed through the very walls, for this was where he and Raven had married and it was where all their children had been born. Now his family laid here, no longer a part of this world. No longer would any here Raven's wonderful songs, no longer would they here the laughter of his children. Legolas began to cry once more and he was left alone to do so for no one could attempt to know how deep his hurt was.

Galadriel called all the elves of Lothlórien to the palace gates to tell them of the fate that had come to Raven and her children.

'Tonight is the darkest night our kind will ever see and never again will our days be filled with colour or happiness. Nine of our kin were killed by a company of orcs whilst on their way to Mirkwood. One of these was a daughter of Lothlórien, one loved by any who knew her for the rejoiced when they heard her sing and she brought life back to us when it was announced that she would marry an elf and they would have children. I never thought this would day would come, but it has. Raven, one of the dearest elves we have had the honour to know, and all her eight children were killed by the company of orcs. Whilst our pain is deep, I wish that you would spare a thought for Legolas; for he dared to love Raven when so many said it could not be done. Raven accepted and returned his love with everything she had and I, as well as many others saw this as a chance to continue the line of elves. Legolas has lost his whole family and the one he loved with all his heart.' Galadriel stopped for she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. One of the elves in the crowd began a song and every other elf joined the chorus. It was a sad song, a very sad song about love and death and it was evident that every elf that had come to the palace had been hit hard by this news.

The sad songs continued and Legolas still did not feel ready to lay his family to rest. It was only with the appearance of Arwen that he knew he must, although it took many words from her before he would listen.

'You must let them go Legolas. Lay them to rest and grieve for them. Let them be peaceful now or they will become ghosts that haunt you for all time.'

'I cannot let them go.'

'Do you wish to sit here and watch them become skeletons before your very eyes? Raven at least will not rest until she is peaceful. You can still love her with all your heart and let the memory of all your many happy years together stay with you. But you must let them slip from this world in peace for you will never forgive yourself otherwise.'

'But where shall I bury them?'

'You know of the place very well. Think hard for it will come to you. Be strong Legolas.' Arwen left and Legolas thought hard. It did not take him long and finally, he was ready to announce the funerals of his wife and children.

This time the preparations were not happy. They were full of sorrow and pain and the only songs sung were those of lost love. Legolas made an issue of no one wearing black as his family were laid to rest, for Raven hated black. Instead they were to wear blue, for Raven had achieved one of her dreams, she would now be a part of the sky forever. Legolas had promised her that he would think of her every time he looked at the sun and moon and the stars would remind him of his children. They were gone and nothing Legolas thought about would bring them back. He had not yet accepted this fact, but he knew he must say goodbye, before his grief ate him alive.

They were buried at the place where he and Raven first met when he had followed her voice to the clearing in the woods. They had spent many happy days here and they had taught their children about the world here, telling them stories of far off lands that they would one day visit. The sun shone on this day, making the clearing bright with colour and the occasion a little less painful. Once they had been buried, all the elves left Legolas alone so he could say his final goodbye. He made his way to Raven's grave and knelt down, reading the tombstone above it, an elven love poem calved into the stone, a poem that Legolas felt was particularly appropriate for Raven, especially due to the love they shared for each other. It read:

'The leaves were long, the grass was green, the hemlock-umbels tall and fair, and in the glade a light was seen of stars in shadows shimmering.

Raven was dancing there to music of pipe unseen, and light of stars was in her hair, and in her raiment glimmering.

There Legolas came from mountains cold, and lost he wondered under leaves, and where the Elven-river rolled he walked alone and sorrowing. He peered between the hemlock-leaves and saw in wonder flowers of gold upon her mantle and her sleeves, and her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet that over hills were doomed to roam; and forth he hastened, strong and fleet, and grasped at moonbeams glistening. Through woven woods in Elvenhome she lightly fled on dancing feet, and left him lonely still to roam in the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound of feet as light as linden-leaves, or music welling underground, in hidden hollows quivering. Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves, and one by one with sighing sound whispering fell the beechen leaves in the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far where leaves of years were thickly strewn, by light of moon and ray of star in frosty heavens shivering. Her mantle glinted in the moon, as on a hill-top high and far she danced, and her feet was strewn a mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again, and her song released the sudden spring, like rising lark, and falling rain, and melting water bubbling. He saw the elven-flowers spring about her feet, and healed again he longed by her to dance and sing upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came. Raven! Raven! He called her by her name; and there she halted listening. One moment stood she, and a spell his voice laid on her: Legolas came, and doom fell on Raven that in his arms lay glistening.

As Legolas looked into her eyes within the shadows of her hair, the trembling starlight of the skies he saw there mirrored shimmering. Raven the elven-fair, immortal maiden elven-wise, about him cast her shadowy hair and arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore, O'er stony mountains cold and grey, through halls of iron and darkling door, and woods of nightshade morrowless. The Sundering Seas between them lay, and yet at last they met once more, and long ago they passed away in the forest singing sorrowless.'

'I do not know how to carry on without you. It seems I am merely floating along, not caring where I am taken. My life will be empty without you, for you and our children were the only beings I truly loved and I will never love another as I have loved you. I am sorry I could not protect you and I will see you again one day, I am sure of that for I hope to see you again.' Legolas turned to each of his children's graves and spoke to them in turn before walking away. He only stopped when he saw Raven's horse Angel trotting passed. He entered the clearing and Legolas watched as he lay by Raven's grave. It was here that her horse would stay until the day he died. It was Legolas who found the horses dead body and he had him buried near to Raven, for he had shown loyalty and love to her and Raven also loved her horse more than any other that had lived.

So Legolas finally left Lothlórien, but he never truly healed and every day the pain of his loss was with him. So, to deal with it he became an active part of the war against Sauron, fighting in battles and helping all those who wished to see Sauron destroyed. This was how he ended up at the council of Elrond and so a member of the fellowship.

**End of flashback 5**


	6. Reunited where no one can harm them

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Raven and Ravenhooves. All are the work of the fantastic J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote LOTR and gave us the chance to experience different things and for me to write fan fics. Please no one sue me!_**

**Back in Lothlórien**

'So, that is why I became a monster when those orcs attacked us in the mines. It was my first chance to seek revenge and rage just filled my body before I could think. I am sorry if I frightened you for it was my fault that I lost Raven and our children.' Legolas looked around at the others, all of whom were crying quite openly.

'It was not your fault that they were killed.'

'I was foolish Aragorn. I should have known that Sauron was not so easily defeated. If I had not asked for Raven to travel to Mirkwood with our children, then she would not have done and you all could have met her today. Instead I was selfish, desperate to see them once again and it cost them their lives.'

'You loved them as any other father and husband would and you missed them quite rightly. Do not blame yourself.'

'But I do not know how else to deal with the pain inside.'

'Have you been to see them, since you joined the war?'

'No, I have not.'

'Will you take us to see them? It may help you heal.' Legolas faltered for a second but silently he stood and led them to the clearing where his family had been buried. As soon as he saw their headstones, Legolas collapsed into tears, crying harder than he ever had done before. He crawled over to Raven's headstone and held on to it tightly.

'I miss you so much Raven. I feel like I am no longer Legolas, I am just his body. My soul left the day you died. I am sorry for my brutality and I am sorry that I let you die. I just want to see you again. I miss you all so much.' The others watched Legolas cry and all began to cry harder themselves. Aragorn went and tried to comfort Legolas but his words were not much use for he knew Legolas' pain was still too deep.

'I remember Arwen telling me about her cousin, Raven. She told me some of your story, but not all. Everything makes sense now. We will stay in Lothlórien until you are fit and ready enough to continue. Take as long as you need.'

'Then let us go.' Aragorn stood back, shocked at Legolas' instant change. He wanted to argue his cause, but the look in Legolas' eye told Aragorn that it was no use. Instead Aragorn just ordered the others to get ready and early the next morning, they were off on their way.

Aragorn had wondered what had been going through Legolas' mind when he had instantly agreed to continue the journey. As they travelled, Aragorn worried less as, although very quiet, Legolas fought with honour and did not show any signs of the elf he had become in Moria so when they arrived in Helms Deep, no doubts entered his head for the battle ahead would be a long and bloody fight.

  The battle lived up to Aragorn's expectations but they defeated Saruman's army and a sigh of relief was released, for now at least. When only Gimli ran to his side, Aragorn was not surprised, for the elves had appeared at the last moment and he expected that Legolas was celebrating with him. 

'Have you seen Legolas?' Aragorn asked a rejoicing elf, hoping for news of their friend but the elf shook his head. It was then Aragorn began to wonder and he and Gimli began to battle their way through the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of their friend. Aragorn saw a body that looked too familiar. It laid face down, long blonde hair flowing down the back, contrasting the green cloak given to them by Galadriel when they left Lothlórien. Aragorn walked over to the body and carefully turned it over and then he saw Legolas' face. His face was pale, with only a hint of red where blood stained his perfect face. Two arrows had pierced his body, one in the stomach and one through the heart. Aragorn dropped to his knees and cried softly whilst Gimli stood silent for he too had lost a friend and he had just begun to regain respect for the elf and he thought he would be an eternal friend. Gandalf the white joined the two warriors and looked upon Legolas' cold and dead body.

'This is a grave loss.' He said softly.

'It is for us Gandalf, but not for Legolas.'

'How can death not be a grave loss?'

'Alas Gimli, it should be but Legolas will be happy now. He will see Raven and his children again just as he promised too. This is why he meant for us to move on so quickly, he wanted to die. His pain was too much for him to bear and he wished to be with his family, as I would if I had been in the same circumstances. Legolas will finally have the peace he wanted and once this war against Sauron is over, I will take his body back to Lothlórien where he can be laid next to Raven and his children and they will still get to live an eternity together, just not in this world.'

  King Théoden agreed that Legolas should be placed in the halls of Kings until he could be returned to Lothlórien where he would join Raven and their children. The chamber was sealed whilst they went to war, so that when Aragorn did eventually return, Legolas had not changed.

  Aragorn kept his word, he took Legolas' body back to Lothlórien where Galadriel welcomed him, having already heard of Legolas' fate. There were no arguments as to where he would be buried and the arrangements were made for his funeral. For Aragorn, the day was not sad, it was happy for a husband and a father had been returned to his family and it was what Legolas had wanted since the day he lost them. Aragorn knew that now, they would all rest in peace and their love would live for eternity. Aragorn also knew that this was not the last time that either he or Arwen saw Legolas, for they too would join him one day and Aragorn would get to meet the elf who had captured so many hearts and he could meet the children born of two elves who were completely and utterly in love and not even life and death could keep them apart.

**THE END**


End file.
